


Exorcisms can't save them now...

by CryptidShaku



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Attempt at horror, Google how to tag...?, I'm Bad At Summaries, My First AO3 Post, Short Story, practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidShaku/pseuds/CryptidShaku
Summary: Do not repost my work anywhere whatsoever! (I don't see why you'd want to, but please do not steal this work in any way!)





	Exorcisms can't save them now...

**Author's Note:**

> Do not repost my work anywhere whatsoever! (I don't see why you'd want to, but please do not steal this work in any way!)

There's small whimpers coming from the darkness... The whimpers of fear were quickly hidden by a desperate mother, who was scared for her son's life, and her own. 

"Mom? What's going on??" The child whispered, his voice shaky, tears streaming down his cheeks, and dripping on the blood-stained floor. His mother opened her mouth to say something, then flinched back, hugging her son tighter as maniacal laughter rang out from a few rooms away. Her fingers brushed a scratched wooden cross. Exorcisms couldn't save them now... 

"You know I'll find you bitch!" The voice was closer now...

"Mom?" The boy was sobbing. 

"What's wrong with daddy?" He clung to his mother's arm tighter. Her breaths were shallow. She knew what was going on, but she didn't her young son to know what his father suffered. She gripped the cross tighter in her free hand. The laughter was closer... 

"Mommy!" the terrified child sobbed aloud. His mother cringed. All was silent outside the door for a moment...

There was no sound but the child's muffled sobs, and his mother's sharp breaths.

One second passed, then another...

Something slammed against the door with a great force from just outside it. The same chilling laughter rang out again. The small boy was crying, his mother whispering something to herself, and hugging the exorcist's cross to her chest desperately. A few more pounding knocks on the door... the wood started to splinter. Time felt frozen. The child's face hidden in his mother's arms... The mother's own face twisted in horror at what was just outside that door. 

One second, another, and then another. 

She grabs her son's hand and makes a run for a boarded window, pulling against the old wood with all her might, her child crying behind her. 

The door keeps sounding under the staccato of fiece hits. 

.

.

.

Her son screamed. She turned around...

"Oh my God..." She dropped the wooden cross. It hit the concrete floor with a clatter. 

The man standing before them tilted his head, his eyes blackened. 

 

"Found you."

 

The child backed away, his father walked closer. His mother was frozen in terror. The man laughed, and raised a metal pipe in the air. The woman looked up, tears in her eyes. 

"Please don't do this... I'm begging you..." He just laughed and slammed the pipe into her skull. She collapsed to the floor, a sticky pool of dark red blood forming around her head. The child's eyes widened in fear.

 

"D-daddy...?"  The man smiled, a smile that was not him, that glint in his black eyes not belonging to him, and dropped the pipe, before taking a few steps closer to him and his limp mother. The child backed against the wall... His father pulled up his spouse by her arms. The child resisted the urge to run to her, instead focusing on the wooden cross in the middle of the floor. He glanced back at his father, who still wore that unnaturally large smile. The man dropped the woman again, and drew a knife from his coat pocket.

 

The child, gaze locked on his father, inched closer to the cross, not knowing what it was for, but knowing his mother needed it. His father flipped the blade from the body of the knife with a click. 

 

Just a few more inches... He could almost touch the exorcist's cross.

 

His father brought the silvery blade of the knife to the soft flesh of his own throat, and pressed, a thin trail of blood beginning, followed by a bright splash opening up as the man cut his own veins. His blood dripped onto the already stained floor, his laughing ragged from the blood welling in his throat... 

 

"You aren't my dad!" The boy screamed, ripping the cross from the floor and holding it towards the bleeding man.The man sputtered a bit, but didn't stop. The child looked toward the broken door. He abandoned his mother and ran. Out the door, down the staircase, and into the kitchen... He stepped in, and gagged at the metallic stench of blood. It was spattered on the walls, the floor, the ceiling... dripping, running, 

drip drop, drip drop...

 

He could hear the pounding, uneven footfalls of the demon posessing his father coming down the stairs. He looked around, horrified, before curling into a fetal postion, body wrapped around the wooden cross. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the stinging of the tears dripping down his cheeks, as he kept telling himself everything would be okay... that his mother would survive, and that his father would go back to normal. That he wasn't sitting in a dark room that reeked of blood and death, curled around a damaged cross made from wood. 

 

He was still repeating it when he looked up to see the bloodied figure just feet from him...

 

"Daddy... No... Please..."


End file.
